Stolen Love
by Riley-Ironstand
Summary: This is first ever Sonic fic and it's a ONESHOT with: Rouge the Bat & my sonic OC 'Yuri the Cat'. And Rouge has a great reputation of being a thief, but when she & her friends hear about this new 'thief' she decides to seek out and find 'Yuri'. And she ends up meeting with him but doesn't know that he's her rival. Then they suddenly develope a relationship and it grows pretty quick
1. New Theif in Town

Hey this is first ever Soinc fic and it's a ONESHOT with: Rouge the Bat & my sonic OC 'Yuri the Cat'. Well first off everyone knows Rouge and what's she's like. But my OC: Yuri, he's an 19 year old a grey cat (and that's in cat years) who has a left purple eye & a right blue eye. (No one knows why) And he's very agile, tough & smart. He makes a living by stealing anything he can use to survive or sell for money. And Rouge has a great reputation of being a thief, but when her & her friends hear about this new 'thief' causing havoc. And they end up meeting as new friends but when they learn about each others lives how will they react? She decides to investigate about 'Yuri the Cat'.

[AND NOTE: I know I have terrible grammar so don't complain about it, and just read the story & enjoy.]

*It's 2:52am on this sunday night in the city and while people are sleeping trying to get a good night sleep for monday morning. But meanwhile on the roof of one of the city's museum's, there's a masked cat opening the air duct and starts climbing into the building. And within the next few minutes the mysterious figure leaves from the air duct that he climbed in and then the museum's alarm system goes off and security guards & bots storm the museum and see that three pieces of royal jewelry from the 1340's that were worth a total of $14, 000 and the robber is nowhere to be seen.*

[THE NEXT DAY]

*It's 10am and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Rouge are hanging out a Tail's workshop and Amy's talking with Sonic who is getting a little annoyed, Tails is working on his Tornado and Rouge and Knuckles are watching TV. An then Knux turns it to a news station and the main story is about the robbery last night.

Knux: "Hey, guys, come here."

Sonic: "What is it Knux?" He asks & they all look at the TV,

Reporter: "And todays main story, The Museum of National History' was broken into last night and three artifacts from the 1340's were stolen and the items were estimated to be around 14,000 dollars."

Sonic: "Whoa...Isn't that the most protected museum in the city? That place is always overcrowded with guards & bots."

Tails: "Yeah. And someone manage to break in and steal valuable items without being detected? That's unbelieveable."

Amy: "Well the thief must have been one sneaky, fast little bugger."

Knuckles: "Yeah..." Then the four of them look at Rouge.

Rouge: "What? You guys think I did it?"

Everyone: *nods*

Rouge: "I didn't go anywhere last night. I was at home last night chillin on my laptop."

Sonic: "Sure you were."

Rouge: "Shut up. I was."

Knux: "Yeah she was. I was with her last night."

Tail: "Mmmm...but I wonder how did the robber escape, if anything is stolen the entire building locks down preventing escape."

Sonic: "Maybe it was Shadow?"

Tails: "No it couldn't have been him. He though he does have 'Chaos Control' and would have been in and out in the blink of an eye, but we know that he wouldn't do such things as robbery."

Amy: "Yeah. And ever since him & Mina started going out about two weeks ago, he's really changed." (And yes I like the pairing of ShadowXMina. And if you don't, please don't complain)

Everyone: "Hmmm..." And keep wondering about who committed the robbery.

*And now meanwhile across the city, in the poor rundown part of the city. Yuri is in his room in his apartment. He's stashed the stolen items under the floorboards.

Yuri: "Thank god I picked the bottom floor." And he quietly pounds the nails back in and puts his recliner chair over it and the chair is about seven feet away from his tv, so it looks normal. Then he hears knocking at his door,

Yuri: "Who is it?"

Man: "It's me Yuri."

Yuri: "Oh c'mon in Nick." He says while getting to his feet and sits in his chair.

Nick: "Hey Yuri, I'm here to tell you that you better have the rent money ready for this month. Because last month you missed payment. And if you miss another, I'll have to kick you out."

Yuri: "Don't worry Nick, I'll have your money ready." And Nick nods his head and leaves. And then Yuri says to himself "Yeah..."

*And then Yuri puts on some clean faded blue jeans and he grabs his black leather coat and leaves his apartment and goes for a walk downtown. And also Rouge & Amy decided to go to downtown to do some shopping with Mina*

Mina: "Girls, Shadow took me on the most romantic date ever last night." SHe tells them with a lovey-dovey expression.

Amy: "That sounds nice Mina."

Rouge: "I'm glad you found new love in your life."

Mina: "Yeah same. And I'm glad that I dumped Ash. He never spent time with me, he was always out with other friends. So I told him that if you don't wanna spend time with me, I think we should see other people."

Rouge: "And I guess he didn't take it well."

Mina: "At first but then after we broke up, I went and spent the next few nights with Shadow and then he went to his friends place and hooked up with his ex."

Amy: "I'm happy for you."

Mina: "Thanks Amy, so how are things with you & Sonic?"

Amy: "*sigh* Still the same." She says with a giggle. "But he has opened up to you more than before and I'm happy now that he's starting to accept your feelings for him, but he tells me to not overload him with my love, haha."

Rouge & Mina: "Hahaha." And while they're having a laugh, Yuri is walking down the same street and he meets up with a 'friend' of his,

Yuri: *He looks around and no one is paying attention to them* "So do you have the money?"

'Friend': "Yes. Do you have the collectibles?"

Yuri: "Yes, there back at my place, hidden from the world."

'Friend': "Good." *And he hands Yuri and envelope filled with money* "You did good Yuri. I'll stop by to pick them up later tonight." And he starts walking away.

Yuri: "...*sigh*." And he puts the envelope in his coat pocket and keeps waking and then he looks up & sees the girls. And for some reason he can't take his eyes off Rouge, and it's not because of her large chest, he just can't look away from her beautiful face. But, then a random fox suddenly grabs Mina's purse and starts running away.

Mina: "Stop thief!"

Amy: "Hey get back here! Rouge stay with Mina." And she darts after the thief & Rouge stays by Mina's side.

Yuri: "..." shrugs his shoulder and he also darts after the purse snatcher.

*And while Amy keeps chasing the Fox, he easily loses her but running off a dumpster & then climbs over a chain link fence*

Amy: *tries to climb the fence but the thief throws a glass bottle at her causing her to fall on her ass* "Ow! You son of a bitch! Get back here!"

Thief: "Fuck you." And he starts walking away.

*Then suddenly Yuri dashes past Amy & with ease jumps on the dumpster and hurdles the fence and pounces on the theif,

Yuri: "Why don't you give her the purse." And he puts the fox in a arm lock & pushes his face in the ground with his foot*

Amy: *And she gets to her feet and stares at Yuri in awe as she says* "Wow~"

Yuri: "Hm? Did you say something?" *he looks at her because of his feline hearing.

Amy: "Oh nothing. Hold him there, my friends and I will be there in a few seconds."

*And she runs off to get Rouge & Mina to get the stolen purse back. And while waiting for the girls Yuri takes the lace off of his shoe that holding the fox's head down and ties the thief's hands together. And after a few short minutes the three girls show up and Mina is extremely happy*

Mina: "Oh my god thank you so much!" She says before giving Yuri a hug.

Yuri: "Uhh..." Not knowing what to do, so he decides not to touch her but he just says, "no problem."

Mina: "Oh sorry..." She says while letting go of him and smiles.

Rouge: "That was very noble of you. And I thought chivalry have been forgotten." She says while giving him a smirk.

Yuri: "uh...well, it hasn't." He says while a smile.

Mina: "Uh sorry for asking but what's your name?"

Yuri: "The name's Yuri m'lady." He says trying to sound gentlemanly. And that causes Mina to blush a little.

Rouge: "Nice name. I'm Rouge the Bat & that's Mina the Mongoose." And Mina bows to the cat with a smile on her face.

Amy: "And I'm Amy Rose."

Yuri: "Those are beautiful names." He tells them with a little charming smile and that causes the girls to blush a little.

Rouge: "uh...are you new in town?"

Yuri: "Not really. I moved to the city about two months ago. Why?"

Rouge: "Uh, j-just wondering."

Mina: "Uh...sorry for asking about this but..."

Yuri: "hm?"

Mina: "Why are your eyes two different colors?"

Yuri: "I don't really know. My mother had blue eyes & my father had brown. And by some random reason my eyes came out purple & blue."

Girls: "Oh?"

Amy: "so...do you wanna come & hangout with us and our friends?"

*And Yuri became speechless as Amy ask him this. Yuri's always been sort of an outcast. He never made a lot of friends but other thieves like him. And he was a bit curious about this turn of events*

Yuri: "Sure."

*He says while his charming little smile and the girls smiled back and they walk with him back to Tail's workshop, which is the gang's hangout. And while the guys are chilling in the workshop, Tails finishes doing some adjustments to the Tornado. Shadow, who showed up a few minutes before the girls & Yuri to hangout. And Knuckles & Sonic are playing videogames and then they hear,

Amy: "Hey you guys."

*And they look at the trio with the male feline and they all have a confused expression on their faces*

Sonic: "Did the three of you go out and buy yourselves a new friend?"

Knuckles: "Hahaha good one man." And they high five each other and that comment causing the girls to blush but not as much as Yuri.

Amy: "No you idiot! We just met him."

Mina: "He stopped a man who tried to steal my purse."

Boys: "Really?"

Rouge: "Yeah. He looked very heroic out there~" She says while winking at Yuri & his face turns red again.

Sonic: "Thanks for helping them out man." He says while walking up to him.

Shadow: *who walks beside Mina and holds her* "Yeah, thank you."

*And Tails & Knuckles join them and all eight of them look at Yuri and then Sonic holds out his hand offer to shake his hand. Yuri looks at Sonic who is smiling at him and then he looks at everyone else who is smiling or nods their head. And then Yuri looks at his hand & smiles*

Yuri: "I'm Yuri the Cat. It's nice to meet all of you." And with that he shakes the blue hedgehog's hand.


	2. New friends and Clubbin'

Shadow: "Thanks for helping them." He tells him,

Yuri: "I just did what any good person would do." He replies with a smile.

Mina: "I know I said this before but. Thank you so much Yuri."

Yuri: "It's ok." Then the gang hears,

Knux: "HA! That's a point for me Sonic."

Sonic: "You cheated you asshole!"

And everyone looks at them and they see that the duo resumed playing versus in 'Sonic Adventure Battle 2' (GREATEST SONIC GAME EVER!) And everyone else looks at eachother and laughs. And then Yuri looks at his watch*

Yuri: (*thinking* "Oh crap, the deal!") "It was nice meeting all of you but I gotta go."

Amy: "Why?"

Yuri: "Uh...I-I gotta be somewhere." He says while walking to the door of the workshop.

Tails: "Wait, I'll give you a ride."

Yuri: "Don't even bothering." And he takes off out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Everyone: "huh?"

Rouge: "..." And she looks at the door with a glare.

And now Yuri is trying to to his apartment as quickly as possible, but he tries not to stand out so instead of running he's sorta speed walking through the crowded downtown back to the rundown/poor side of the city. And when he gets to his apartment he see's the canine that he met early today.

Yuri: "Hey, you're here."

'Friend': "Yeah. Now where's the loot?"

Yuri: "Come on in."

And Yuri unlocks the door and they walk into Yuri's apartment and Yuri reveals the hidden room and gives the Canine the stolen treasures and he puts the valuables in a bag and thanks Yuri then he leaves. Leaving Yuri all alone in his apartment and he digs out the envelope of money that he got for his work.

Yuri: "hmmm...I think it's time I treat myself tonight." And he grabs his coat and he decides to go out for a night on the town.

And as it's around 10:45pm and Sonic and his crew (except Tails & Cream) are standing in line to get into a club to party for the night. And all of them are wearing semi formal street clothes, like button-up shirts, jeans, dresses, etc.

Sonic: "I hope this club is as good as you said it is Shadow."

Shadow: "It's actually really good when Mina & I came here last week."

Mina: "Yeah, Shadow & I talked with a lot of people, danced & had a few drinks. It was really fun for a first date."

Amy: "He took you clubbin for a first date?" And they nod their heads.

Mina: "Yup."

Rouge: "That seems so 'gentlemanly', hehe." She says while checking her cell phone.

And then the gang get up to the bouncer and their names are on the list and they go inside and just about 20 feet away at the back of the line is Yuri, who decided to go clubbin and he doesn't know that Sonic & friends are here too. And while the line gets shorter & shorter Yuri finally gets to the front, but he get's stop by the bouncer.

Bouncer: "What's your name?"

Yuri: "Yuri."

Bouncer: "..." *looks over the list* "...sorry your not on the list."

Yuri: "C'mon man, I...have a few friends in there."

Bouncer: "Like hell, now get out of here kid." *pushes Yuri back*

Yuri: "..." *looks at the bouncer and then suddenly gives him a uppercut that knocks him out and sends the pen and clipboard in the air. And people who just witnessed that gasp at Yuri's actions and then he picks up the pen and board and writes 'FUCK YOU ASSHOLE' on it and drops it on the mans chest.

Yuri: "Have a good night sir." And he casually walks inside.

And as Yuri walks in he hears loud music being played by the DJ and couples or just people getting it down on the dance floor & people sitting at tables sharing drink or having a good laugh or two. He keeps looking around and the he decides to go to the bar. Where he gets greeted but a tiger whose working the bar,

Bartender: "Hello sir, what can I get you?"

Yuri: "Get me two Cuba libre's on the rocks." And the bartending tiger goes and gets the bottles and starts making Yuri's drinks and then he hears,

Female voice: "Well ,well, well. Look who it is."

Yuri: "hm?" Then he turns around and she's Rouge wearing a very sexy looking purple dress & some black lipstick & dark purple eye-liner. "Uh...R-Rouge?"

Rouge: "Thats my name kiddo." And she giggles. "So what are you doing here?"

Yuri: "Oh you know, just out & about." He says while the bartender comes back with his drinks.

Bartender: "That will be $7.50" And Yuri pays the man and he quickly finished off one of the drinks.

Yuri: "So are you & your friends staying out of trouble?"

Rouge: "Yes we are, because a very handsome knight in shining armour won't be able to come and save us every time, hehe." And that comment causes him to blush.

Yuri: "uh..thanks." And he finishes his second drink & he orders two more. "So where are your friends?"

And Rouge points on the dance floor where Shadow and Mina are dancing very & I mean 'very' close together and Sonic & Amy are dancing too but not as close as Shadow & Mina, And Knuckles sorta being a player that he is, he's trying to dance with a female wolf & cat.

Rouge: "They're all here just to have fun. And yourself?"

Yuri: "I got bored and decided to go on a night on the town." he tells her while a sweet little smile & Rouge smiles back, then she grabs his hand,

Rouge: "Come on, let's go dancing."

And before Yuri could respond she drags him out to the dance floor and they walk past people and then they go out into the middle of the dance floor where it's the most crowded and then she starts to grinds her body, or more like her ass against his groin and places his hands on her hips. And Yuri blushes at first but then he gently caresses her hips with his hands and Rouge rests the back of her head against his shoulder and runs her fingers through his shaggy black hair. And Yuri thinks to himself,

Yuri: ("Wow, her skin is so soft and she has an amazing figure.") He thinks while looking down at her cleavage.

Rouge: "So, Yuri~"

Yuri: "Y-yeah?" He says while quickly taking his eyes away from her chest & looks at her face.

Rouge: "Do you go clubbin often?"

Yuri: "Not really."

Rouge: "Oh."

Yuri: "I just decided to go out tonight." And Rouge smiles at him.

And they keep 'dancing' to the music for about the next thirty minutes and then they decided to go sit down in a booth and Rouge is resting her head on his shoulder while taking a drink from her glass of wine.

Rouge: "You're a good dancer Yuri."

Yuri: "You too." He blushes a little, then they suddenly hear,

Girl's Voice: "Oh, Hi Rouge and...Yuri?"

Yuri: "Huh?" And he looks up and sees Shadow & Mina standing beside their table and they join them in the booth.

Rouge: "Hey you two."

Shadow: "Hey."

Yuri: "Hello"

Mina: "So what are you doing here Yuri?"

Yuri: "I decided to just go out and have fun tonight."

Shadow: "And it looks like Rouge a liking to you man." He says while a smirk on his face. And Rouge blushes a bit but nowhere near as much as Yuri, whose face is basically glowing neon red.

Mina: "Shadow don't be such a meanie." She says while pinching his cheek. And Shadows face turns a shade of red & he looks away trying to hide his face.

Yuri: & Rouge: "Hahaha."

And they have a few more drinks & go on dancing for most the night and after an incident, the clock strikes 2:13am. And the gang has to head back to Tails workshop because that is basically the gang's home or hangout. And they go inside and all sit down on the couches and turn the TV on. And Shadow & Knuckles are holding Sonic up because him, Amy & Mina ended up drinking too much at the club.

Amy: "That...*hic* was the fun *hic* night ever.." She says while Yuri is holding her up.

Shadow: "It was fun until Sonic started that fight on the dance floor."

Knux: "Haha, Sonic did take one hell of a punch."

Sonic: "Hey! Those fuckers we're checking out the girl's so I *hic* stuck up for them. You guys *hic* thank me." He says while covering his black eye that he got from a bulldog that was hitting on Amy, And he holds a bag of ice against it.

Rouge: "And I was pretty surprised when Shadow & Yuri joined in and kicked those perv's asses."

Shadow: "Yeah, and I do it again." He says while cracking his knuckles.

Yuri: "We're just lucky they didn't have any weapons on them." He says while holding a dried out washcloth against the side of his mouth where he got a boot in the face.

Tails: "Your lip ok Yuri?" He asks while offering him a damp wash-cloth.

Yuri: "Yeah. And sorry for waking you up Tails." He replies while grabbing the the cloth and holding it against his lip.

Tails: "No problem Yuri, it's the least I can do."

Shadow: "Where's Cream, Tails?"

Tails: "She asleep in my room. I was just laying next to her because she can't sleep alone and then you guys showed up. And I fell asleep early today so I'm not really tired."

Rouge: "You ok there sweetie?" She asks Yuri while sitting beside him. And he looks at her and his purple & blue eyes get locked into her green eyes.

Yuri: "Yeah, I'm fine." He tells her while rubbing his cheek and Rouge gently places one of her hands on his lap. And he simply responds with "Hm?"

Rouge: "Thank you for helping us althrough out today."

Yuri: "Oh, it's noth-"

And before he could finish Rouge suddenly gives the feline a soft kiss on the cheek and just on the corner of his lips. And Yuri's face turns bright red again & Rouge gets a good giggle from his reaction, then he looks at her with a smile.

Yuri: "...thank you Rouge."

Rouge: "No problem sugar."

And in her flirty nature she rests her head on his shoulder. And then he looks at her & gets a warm/fuzzy feeling inside. And even though he wants to stay with his new friends, he decides to head back home. And Yuri gets up and says thanks for everything and goodbye's to everyone who is still open and he walks back home.


	3. In some Trouble?

It's 11:57 am and Yuri's is asleep in his apartment and then he gets rudely woken up by a loud banging at his door.

*KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!*

Yuri: "...ugh...who is it?" he asks?

Voice: "Yuri, get up. And come open the door."

And Yuri instantly sits up knowing the voice. And he starts to get dressed and grabs clothes, money, and some keepsakes then puts them in a backpack and looks back at the front door and quietly whispers,

Yuri: "...Sorry Nick..."

And he jumps out of his bedroom window which leads to a back alley and Yuri hops a chain-link fence and runs through his neighbors yard and out onto the street & quickly gets at least a block away from his apartment. And he starts to casually walk downtown trying to blend in.

*BANG!*

Then suddenly Yuri's apartment door gets kicked down and three punks walk through the rooms and look for Yuri but they can't find him. And then the fourth thugs walks in and has Yuri's landlord at gunpoint and yells,

Punk #1: "You said he'd be here!" And he pistol whips Nick across the face. "Well? Where is he you old sack of shit!"

Nick: "I don't know. He usually goes out on jogs every morning." Then the punk shoots him in the leg "AAAH!" And Nick falls on the ground holding his leg trying his best to stop the bleeding.

Punk #2: "Well, you tell him that our boss needs the money and he'll do whatever it takes till we get it."

And he suddenly kicks Nick where he got shot and that causes him to scream in pain. And then the punks leave and then someone who lives in the apartment calls in about a disturbance and then the gun shot. And now Yuri is walking through downtown during noon rush hour and he easily disappears into the crowds of people going out to lunch. And he's sitting on a bench near a cafe praying for Nick to be okay. And then he hears & sees a ambulance speeding towards the direction of his apartment and Yuri gets to his feet and sprints back to his apartment.

Yuri: "Nick...please be okay."

And when Yuri arrives at his apartment he gets through the crowd of onlookers & sees Nick on a stretcher and he runs up to him.

Yuri: "Nick! Are you ok?"

Paramedic: "Sir you need to-"

Nick: "It's ok...*cough*...I'm glad your ok Yuri."

Yuri: "Nick what happened?" He asks,

Nick: "I'll be fine...I'll tell you in the hospital, ok Yuri."

He says while a smile & Yuri nods. Then the paramedic's get him in the back of the ambulance and drive him to the hospital. And as the crowd begins to leave Yuri is standing there watching the ambulance drive off into the distance. And Yuri was very worried for Nick's health, because even though he hasn't been in the city for very long. Nick was really the only friend he ever really had and he didn't want him to die because of Yuri's lifestyle. And that got Yuri thinking why his apartment got raided.

Yuri: "..."

Then he goes back towards downtown and waits for his apartment to be inspected for evidence from the attack by police and 'C-S-I' members. Then he decides to head back to Tail's workshop to go tell his new found friends what happened but he's going to change up some details in the story.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Tails: "Hello?"

Yuri: "It's me. Yuri." And the door opens and Tail shows up wearing a apron that is covered in oil & grease from the Tornado.

Tails: "Oh Yuri. Come on in."

Yuri: "Thanks. And where is everyone?"

Tails: "Sonic, Shadow, Amy & Mina went out for lunch. Rouge & Knuckles went out & about and Cream is out shopping with her mother. And why are you here?"

Yuri: "My place got ran sacked."

Tails: "What?" He replies in shock.

Yuri: "Yeah. I went out for a jog around 10:30am and when I got back there were paramedics & police at my apartment. My landlord also got shot in the leg during the whole ordeal, but he'll be fine."

Tails: "Oh no that's horrible, I hope he's okay. But, if you need a place to stay you're always welcomed here." He tell him by patting him on the shoulder.

Yuri: "Thanks Tails."

Tails: "No problem. And do you know why your home was raided?"

Yuri: "No, maybe just some gang doing what they do." (*Thinking* "Are maybe that dealer did something with the treasures I stole...")

Tails: "Maybe. That side of town is pretty rough compared to here." Then Shadow, Mina, Knuckles and Rouge all walk in and are surprised by Yuri being here. And then Yuri tells everyone about the whole incident at his home and also what happened to his landlord.

Mina: "That's so horrible. I'm sorry about that Yuri."

Yuri: "It's ok Mina." He tells her with a smile.

Sonic: "So Tails is letting you stay here?"

Yuri: "Yeah. Just until Police finish inspecting my apartment for clues and then they clean & sterilize it. And that may take a few days."

Shadow: "That bites. But at least you're safe."

Yuri: "Yeah."

Amy: "Well...we brought leftovers if you're hungry Yuri." She says while holding up a take out bag.

Yuri: "Thank you miss Rose." He says while politely grabbing the bag from her.

Mina: "After your done eating why don't we go out around town again?" She suggests.

Everyone: "Sure."

And then after Yuri finishes the bag of leftovers that they offered to him they all get ready and go out for fun. And where is the first place they go is the mall.


End file.
